


Movie Night

by CopperCrane2



Series: BuckyNat Ficlets [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2
Summary: Drabble for BuckyNat Week 2017's "Domestic Tuesday" and "616 Monday".Prompt: "snow, a dog, a snack, music, holding hands."





	

“This is not exactly what I had in mind.” She was facing him on the couch, her mouth quirked up in amusement as she watched Bucky settle himself in: he sat on the opposite end, leaving a space in between them. _To give me room to stretch out later_ , she noted, thinking it considerate of him. 

But he had yet to respond to her comment. 

Instead, he carefully placed the bowl of popcorn on his lap and popped open a beer, offering it to her before cracking open another one for himself. Once he’d taken an experimental sip and found its contents satisfying, he leaned back and extended his foot onto the coffee table.

When all that was done, he finally turned to her and noticed that she was staring. “What?” he asked, as if he had no idea what she could’ve been referring to.

Natasha looked pointedly at the coffee table, where the DVD cover for “Snow Dogs” lay open and empty, the disc already in the DVD player.

He pretended not to notice. His face devoid of all emotion.

 _Oh, he’s playing that game?_ Natasha was never one to back down from a challenge.

They stared at each other a few long seconds, each daring the other to crack. Neither moved: an expert spy, capable of pushing her most violent emotions down into hidden depths, and an assassin - a man more than used to masking his every feeling.

This was going to be a long game of chicken.

Except that Raul Malo’s “Today” suddenly blasted through their screen as the film began to play. And Natasha lost it, laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing was.

Bucky grinned widely and tossed a few kernels of popcorn into his mouth. “Do I get to claim a prize?” he asked when she’d calmed down.

“Sure,” she said and crawled towards him. 

Once they’d kissed she stole a handful of popcorn, but as she began to retreat to her end of the couch, he removed the bowl from his lap and placed it on the side table. She picked up on his intention immediately and grinned at the idea that they were spending their free time even doing this. She shifted so that she could lay her head on his lap. “I feel like a teenager at a slumber party-”

“Shh,” he interrupted, teasing, “it’s already started. This is supposed to be a cinematic masterpiece.”

“Says who?”

“Thor,” he said and then did his best impression of him. “ _‘Tis an outstanding piece of comedic plotting!_ ”

Natasha snorted.

“ _An admirable encapsulation of the pure and true bond which occurs between man and beast. I heartily recommend that you watch it on your theatre box._ ”

“Well, if it’s _heartily_ recommended…”

He lifted her hand and kissed it with a smile.


End file.
